


Baby It's Cold Outside

by starsprout



Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chanhee is a dance teacher with taeyang, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Seokwoo is whatever i havent thought that far yet, im not sorry, its just gonna keep getting more gross as we go on probs, these kinda suck but im enjoying myself, this just keeps on getting worse and worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsprout/pseuds/starsprout
Summary: Chanhee's cold, but Seokwoo's always been warm.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> so!! i thought i should come and say this isnt the same au every fic?? like last fic has no correlation to this on etc !! enjoy!!! this is gross too sorry

Seokwoo’s ears perk up at the sound of the front door opening and a smile grows on his face when he hears Chanhee announce his arrival with an exceptionally loud shiver.

“It’s fucking freezing outside!” He whines as he waddled into the kitchen, his knee-length parka still on and dusted with a layer of melting snow. 

“I can’t feel my fingers,” he whines loudly with a pout. Seokwoo grins madly and bends down to peck his pouty lips. “I’ll go run a warm bath for you. Dinner is in the oven. I already ate,” he kisses him again and pats him on the bum just before he runs off to the bathroom. 

Chanhee shakes his head at him before he wanders over to the oven, gasping when he sees a roast sitting in there. 

  
Seokwoo laughs when he enters the open space of their lounge room and kitchen. Chanhee is sitting at one of the two stools, his cheeks full with food and trying to shove even more roast beef into his mouth. 

“You’ll choke if you’re not careful,” Seokwoo warns but Chanhee waves him off. 

“I haven’t eaten all day,” he complains after he swallows what was in his mouth. Seokwoo frowns at that. “Why not?”

“There was a prediction for a snow storm tonight and all day tomorrow so wanted to get as many rehearsals done as I could today and it just skipped my mind!” Seokwoo sighs and shakes his head at him. “Eat up, then,” he takes a seat next to him, his head rested in his palm as he watches him fondly. 

“Don’t eat too quickly,” he reminds him with a gentle pat on the back. He pulls on his coat and rugs it off of his shoulders, cooing at him when he whimpers out clearly not enjoying the extra layer of warmth taken from him. 

“It’s warm in here,” Seokwoo laughs. “You’ll overheat if you keep this thing on.”

“I still can’t feel my fingers!” He exclaims loudly as he turns his head over his shoulder and glares at him. 

“You’ll feel them soon,” Seokwoo assures him with a hearty laugh. 

“How did the rehearsals go anyway?” Chanhee groans loudly at the question and gives Seokwoo a pouty look, something he only does if he’s really tired. 

“The kids run amok today... Taeyang hyung and I took turns in keeping them under control which wasn’t too bad, most of them are good kids. And then we had to do the dances with them. This one kid just stood there the whole time... kind of worried what she’s going to be Ike dancing in front of a crowd... anyway! I’d much rather to the rehearsals with older kids and the teens but it’s okay... it’s okay,” he sighs and shoves more food in his mouth. 

“Sounds like you just need to relax,” the elder comments. Chanhee nods his head at him, eyes large and lips hitting out in a pout. 

“Please,” he says. “I just want to cuddle all night...”

“Doable!” Seokwoo cheers with a wink. “I’m gonna go light some candles... join me in the bath?”

“You’re too cheeky for your own good,” Chanhee scoffs. Then, his eyes fall to his plate and he nods. “Yes,” He whispers. “But just cuddling!” He declares firmly. “I’m too tired for anything else...” his cheeks look a little pinker now and Seokwoo can only snort at him. 

“I won’t,” he agrees with a smile, just happy that he gets to spend time with his boyfriend. 

  
“Are these candy cane scented candles?” Chanhee wonders aloud as he descends into the warm water with a small moan of satisfaction. “The ones your mum got us last year.” 

“That’s so extra,” Chanhee snorts. “Her candle collection drive me insane when I still lived with them.” 

A loud roar of wind sounds from outside, a high pitched whistle sounding throughout the snowy air. 

“It’s starting.” Seokwoo mumbles. He wraps his hands around the smaller’s waist who’s settled between his legs, his back pressed to his chest, their hearts aligned. “I don’t like snowstorms,” Seokwoo mutters. 

“It’s okay,” Chanhee turns his top half around to face him. “It will just snow heavily for a while. We’ll be fine though. You went shopping for groceries today, yeah?” 

“I did,” he confirms with a nod. 

“That’s good then. We don’t have to worry about food then if we do get snowed in.” 

“The power might go out,” Seokwoo adds on. Chanhee’s quiet for a few seconds and at the thought of the heating system breaking, he sinks lower in the water. 

“What about taking all the spare blankets and putting them on our bed?” 

“Good plan.” Seokwoo agrees. 

“Can we bring the candle back to our room?” Chanhee questions. “It smells nice,”   
“Sure. I’ll make mugs of hot chocolate for us, too and we can cuddle to keep the heat in while watching movies?” 

Chanhee groans loudly. “You know the way to my heart...” seokwoo smiles widely and laughs. 

“Let’s not stay in too long then,” Seokwoo then says, getting out of the tub. Chanhee whines, not wanting to leave the warmth of the steaming water just yet but once Seokwoo mentions the hot chocolate, he’s out and wrapped in the fluffy towel. Seokwoo’s already dried off and in his pyjamas.

“Extra marshmallows?” Chanhee whispers and Seokwoo nods and he plants kisses his rosy cheeks and the tip of his nose. “Get dressed and I’ll bring it into you when they’re done, okay?” 

Seokwoo walks into their shared room, his hands holding two large mugs of hot chocolate, one with extra marshmallows as requested by Chanhee. 

“What are you doing?” Seokwoo snorts at his boyfriend who’s clearly spread out like a starfish underneath the mountain of blankets. His head is only barely visible peeking out of the covers, the hood of one of Seokwoo’s hoodies pulled over his head that’s too big for him and falls down to almost his eyes. 

“I’m keeping it warm,” he whispers with a smile. Seokwoo coos at him which Chanhee pouts at, but he quickly gets over it when he’s handed the mug of hot chocolate. Seokwoo slides in next to him after chanhee sits up, now propped up by a mountain of pillows. 

“Did I do a good job?” He asks and at times like this Seokwoo just wants to baby him. He doesn’t know why Chanhee fights him all the time complaining he’s a full-grown adult and isn’t cute, but Seokwoo has enough evidence to convince the whole world. 

“It’s very warm. Now come here,” 

He happily settles in Seokwoo’s arms, his hands cupping his warm hot chocolate and a feeling of warmth and security keeping him comforted after a long day of work. 

“Merry Christmas,” he mumbles gently, looking up into Seokwoo’s eyes while their first movie plays. Seokwoo’s heart squeezes in his chest and he smiles largely at him. 

“Merry Christmas,” he says back, leaning in for a kiss.

❄


End file.
